Todo cambia pero nosotros no
by Razhelle
Summary: natsu se va en busqueda de su padre por 3 años dejando una pesima despedida haciendo que lo odie a proposito deciendole que era debil y un estorbo pero despues de 3 años todo cambia lo entenderan mejor si leen XD al diablo con el summary y pasen a leer CAP 4 listo!
1. la depedida

¡Konnichiwa minna-san! Como han estado en mi ausencia lamento no haber actualizado mis fics, lo que pasa es que no tengo tiempo, tuve que terminar mi cuadro de lienzo para arte, exposiciones parciales de mate y ponerme al día en animes y mangas he he XD…. Ah y me corte el pelo y en la peluquería se me ocurrió algo brillante sin mas aquí les va pero antes que nada como no salió en mi anterior fic quiero dar mis agradecimientos a Caathy. Cat:) esta cap esta basado en la actualidad del anime :) y algunos inventos míos como que ya vencieron a zentopia y a oracion 6

* * *

**Todo Cambia... pero nosotros no**

**CAP1:** La despedida

NATSU P.O.V

Era una clásica mañana en el gremio, todo era normal y aburrido así que decidí ir a buscar a Lucy pero antes de que saliera del gremio me llamo Mirajane indicándome que el maestro (Macao) quería verme, no tenia ganas de hablar con el así que me negué pero no me pude resistir a las palabras de mirajane "el maestro tiene una importante misión para ti" así que guiado por la curiosidad fui…

FIN DEL P.O.V

Una cabellera rosada entro a la oficina a paso pesado, estaba claro que natsu no tenia ganas pero aun así fue, el maestro estaba sentado y antes de que natsu pudiera decir algo Macao empezó;

-Natsu, tu y los otros se fueron por 7 años, su magia ya no es la misma e incluso la pasaron bastante mal luchando con Zentopia, así que para que puedas entrenarte y mejorar te enviare en una misión de búsqueda – sentencio el viejo

-Eh? Búsqueda que aburrido, ¿Qué tengo que buscar? – dijo un tanto fastidiado

-a Igneel - esas palabras le cayeron como un flechazo a Natsu, Macao sabia perfectamente que solo natsu debía hacer esto.

-…- no contesto pues estaba confundido no sabia si estar feliz pues por fin podría buscar a Igneel y todo eso pero… eso significaba dejar a Lucy y al gremio.

-¿aceptas? – Macao lo saco de sus pensamientos esperando y conociendo la respuesta

-Si – contesto cortante y decidido – "encontrare_ a Igneel, me volveré mas fuerte y regresaré_" - esas eran las palabras del peli rosado.

Salió de ahí con sus ojos escondidos en su flequillo, apretando los puños, bajando las escaleras diviso una cabellera rubia entrar alegremente por la puerta, no sabia que decirle o como despedirse, se le acerco rápidamente aun con su rostro escondido en su flequillo, hasta ponerse frente a ella.

-ah… buenos días Nat- fue cortada pues natsu la tomo de la muñeca y se la llevo

-Na-natsu ¿que sucede? – decía mientras este la jalaba fuera del gremio, pero este no contesto no la soltó hasta llevársela al bosque donde siempre pescaban

Lucy se arto de ser arrastrada y paro en seco;

-NATSU ¿Se puede saber que tienes? – hablo la rubia bastante seria y preocupada

-Lucy…- intento hablar el dragón slayer pero no podía las palabras no le salían sentía tristeza tener que decirle que se ira sin ella, después de tanto tiempo había dependido mucho de ella, de sus sonrisas, de sus gritos, de sus lagrimas, le gustaba verla, estar cerca de ella, y sin que se de cuenta se había enamorado, quería protegerla, cuidarla, ayudarla, hacerla reír. Le costaba mucho despedirse

-¿natsu? NATSU – la rubia lo saco de sus recuerdos

-Lucy… yo me tengo que ir – dijo en un susurro– lejos…

-¿lejos? ¿Adonde? – pregunto ahora preocupada pues ella había decidido declarársele justo ese día

-me iré a buscar a Igneel – dijo sin mas callado mirando al piso

-aahh~ – bajo la mirada dando al piso - _me dejara, se ira, ya no estaré mas con el, me quedare sola, pero no quiero ser egoísta es su padre y el aun tiene la esperanza de encontrarlo, debo apoyarlo por mas que me cueste_ – cambio su expresión alzo la mirada haciendo una sonrisa forzada – me alegro Natsu al fin podrás encontrar a tu padre – dicho esto unas lagrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas

-Lucy… - quedo estático ante la respuesta de su rubia – tu – estaba confundido no esperaba que su amiga se alegrara por el - gracias Lucy - sonrió ampliamente abrazándola dejándola paralizada ante la reacción del peli rosado– pero antes de irme te quiero dejar algo en claro

-¿uh? Que cosa – contesto nerviosa ante el inesperado abrazo de su compañero

-no me gusta verte llorar y se que tu sonrisa es falsa… quiero que vuelvas a sonreír antes de irme y… - paro pues esto si le costaba confesar – y-yo t-te a – _MALDITA SEA QUE TAN DIFICIL PUEDE SER_ – YO TE AMO LUCY – diciendo esto la abrazo mas fuerte aproximándola a el.

-…- o por dios acaba de decir que me ama, eso si era inesperado que contesto, vamos Lucy piensa, solo dile que tu también lo amas el ya te lo dijo

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna se deprimió pero aun así no soltó a Lucy de su agarre, temeroso por la respuesta de su Lucy la llamo;

-¿Lucy? – se separo poco a poco de ella, para así poder ver su rostro pintado de un brillante color rojo tenia sus ojos cafés abiertos como platos su boca un poco abierta prácticamente como una piedra - ¿Lucy esta bien? – _quizás fui muy directo_

El rostro de la rubia cambio inmediatamente a la de una enorme sonrisa y lagrimas caían de sus ojos, lanzándosele encima al dragón slayer, abrazándolo por el cuello susurrándole… naah gritándole feliz un "yo también te amo" poniendo muy contento al peli rosado, dándole un desprevenido beso a la rubia .

Después de que los dos se confesaron, quedaron hablando sobre cuando se iría (en 3 dias) y como, porque… terminaron y se fueron a sus casas a descansar

~al día siguiente~

Natsu llegaba al gremio contento después de lo que paso el día anterior, Lucy aun no llegaba así que decidió esperarla en al gremio, se encontraba en la barra en eso se le acerco Lissana, esta se había enterado por Mirajane, y no le agradaba mucho la idea de que se fuera, el día anterior decidió seguir a natsu presenciando la escena de el y Lucy besándose. Y eso le agradaba menos.

-oye natsu – hablo la albina

-¿uh? – contesto con la mirada fija en la puerta esperando la llegada de Lucy

-¿esta bien que hagas eso? – le pregunto con tono inocente

-¿Qué haga que cosa? – pregunto confundido mirando a la albina

-pues… le estas dando falsas esperanzas a Lucy, como te iras la dejaras sola habiéndole dicho que la amabas y esta claro que ella te esperara lo mejor seria que… la dejases en paz porque cuando te vayas ella estará muy triste y sufrirá mucho por TU culpa – dijo recalcando en "tu"

-…-natsu se quedo pensando y dio en la conclusión de que Lissana podría tener razón, no quería que Lucy sufriera por su ausencia y quien sabe de donde rayos saco la estúpida idea de hacer que lo odie – quizá eso sea cierto – dijo ignorando por completo como era que Lissana sabia que el se le había declarado a Lucy

Ante esto Lissana sonrió maliciosamente, segundos después una cabellera rubia entro por la puerta en su rostro se mostraba felicidad.

-buenos días – saludo a todos, recibiendo un saludo de regreso por parte de todo el gremio excepto de una persona; Natsu

-"_tengo que hacer que me odie_ "se paro y abrazo a Lissana de la cintura aproximándola a el dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo parecer una beso en los labios, este por su parte estaba mas que contenta "_LUCY PERDONAME" _

Ante esta escena Lucy simplemente se dio media vuelta saliendo del gremio con la mirada oculta, "Y A ESTE QUE RAYOS LE PASA ME DICE TE AMO UN DIA Y AL OTRO SE VA CON OTRA, NO LO ENTIENDO, AHHHH" natsu no aguanto y se separo de Lissana dejándola incrédula.

-Lucy ¡espera! –Grito natsu, ante esto la rubia solo acelero su paso, ahora corriendo – ¡Lucy! – corrito mas rápido alcanzándola y parándola de la muñeca

-¿Qué quieres? – grito Lucy molesta zafándose del agarre de natsu

-yo…- ¡_no natsu! ¿Que estas haciendo?, tienes que hacer que te odie por mas que te duela o te mate_ – solo vine a decirte algo…

-¿Qué? – respondió molesta con tono de voz alto, limpiándose las lagrimas

Le dolía verla así y mucho, su alma se rompía en mil pedazos, le destrozaba ser el causante de las lágrimas de Lucy, se sentía una basura por eso pero sin embargo continúo

-lo siento, puedo explicarlo, no bese a Lissana solo me despedía, ella no es nada mas que una hermana para mi – dijo bajando su mirada

-¿uh? – pregunto confundida pero con algo de esperanza

-pero… - continúo – eres muy débil para ir conmigo, si me acompañaras no serias nada más que un estorbo – culmino

Antes esto Lucy sentía como su corazón se rompía "¿estorbo?" se sentía inútil, y natsu tampoco estaba mejor, sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho cerca del corazón, vio como Lucy derramaba lagrimas y su respiración era entre cortada, esta se giro dándole la espalda al chico quien por su parte sentía una tremendas ganar de abrazarla, besarla y hacerla sonreír pero se contuvo.

-esta bien – hablo Lucy con tono seco y cortante – si eso soy para ti… ¡ESTA BIEN! – grito esto ultimo para salir corriendo.

-"ya veras Natsu me volveré mas fuerte y te alcanzaré, ya no seré la debilucha de antes" pensó decidida derramando mas lagrimas

~en la noche~

La rubia estaba en su cama dormida y cansada por haber llorado tanto, entonces por la ventana entro Natsu, miro a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, se fijo en su rostro pues la luz de la luna lo ayudaba bastante y se dio cuenta de las húmedas mejillas de la chica, sintiéndose culpable se sentó en el borde la cama, sin saber que hacer pues mañana se iría temprano, dispuesto a irse se levanto no sin antes escuchar un susurro de Lucy

-Natsu, ¿Por qué? – decía la rubia aun durmiendo

Natsu sintió una flecha atravesar su pecho, paro en seco se giro y miro a la chica se le acerco triste susurrándole

-Lucy perdóname, te amo – termino de hablar para despedirse con un dulce y cálido beso en los labios – en el borde la ventana dijo en voz baja para si mismo – espero que no me odie

Ya saliendo por la ventana escucho a Lucy decir;

-no te… odio Natsu – contestaba la rubia aun dormida (es impresionante que tan buen sentido tenia Lucy mientras dormía)

Natsu abrió los ojos como platos, giro lentamente triste para luego bajar la cabeza mirando al piso ocultando sus ojos en su flequillo cayendo una lágrima para después irse por la ventana.

* * *

Bueno hasta ahí todo este cap. es un poco triste pero no se preocupen lo recompensare con un cap. con mucho nalu y comedia XD ahorita lo subo hehehehehe solo esperen quisiera saber si tiene futuro así que comenten por favor

**ADELANTO…**

~3 años después~

-¿Lucy?

-¿Quién eres?

-¿no te acuerdas de mi?

-no creo que no espera... ¿natsu?

**reviews... XD por favor acepto con mucho gusto criticas constructivas ideas y comentarios**


	2. estamos de vuelta

Hola de nuevo aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, y de veras lo siento chicos, perdón si hice llorar a alguien pero necesitaba probar si me daba lo sentimental ya que yo soy mas de comedia además necesitaba hacer la despedida triste, **PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN** este no será triste será mejor así que MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS XD

**AGRADESCO A:**

**Infinity Infinytum**: gracias por tus comentarios :) me ponen muy feliz y además también por ser el primero en comentar y tener esperanza en este fic, sorry no quería hacerte llorar y si pronto subiré una foto de mi pintura que por cierto recibió un 19 XD y te prometo que este no será muy sentimental y también me leí tu historia :)

**Kogarasumaru**: gracias espero que sea de tu agrado este cap.

**Guest:** gracias también aquí te va la conti

* * *

CAP2: Hemos vuelto

Era de mañana en el gremio de Fairy Tail, todo el gremio estaba esperando el regreso sus compañeros, pero de una en especial que se había ido un largo año, todos esperaban expectantes al regreso mirando fijamente la puerta

FLASHBACK

-Lucy no te puedes ir – decía el pelinegro frustrado ante la terquedad de su amiga

-no, ya me decidí me iré a entrenar, tengo que mejorar así que tomare las misiones con Erza y Mystogan (estos dos habían mejorado su relación)

-pero…- la rubia no lo dejo terminar

-pero nada, además no hay problema ¿no? Después de todo tu también vendrás – antes esto la maga estelar sonrió ampliamente

-¿uh? – pregunto confundido

-a no sabias ya veo Erza no te dijo nada – dijo pensativa

-¿que cosa? – pregunto intrigado

-Romeo, Erza, Mystogan, Levi, Tu y yo tenemos una misión fuera de magnolia – culmino

-¿así? Iré contigo… no sabia – dijo gray reprochándose así mismo

-he he ya ves no hay problema partimos mañana – sentencio Lucy

Y así fue, Mirajane, un año después tomo el liderazgo volviéndose la maestra después de la retirada de Macao, entonces decidió mandar a algunos magos a entrenarse mientras hacían la misión de radicar gremios oscuros, para después darles una misión de investigación…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que paso, en total pasaron 3, Erza y Mystogan habían vuelto 1 año antes, dejando a Romeo, Gray, Lucy y a Levi solos en la misión, Mirajane salió de su oficina, dirigiéndose a la entrada junto con los demás del gremio.

-ya es hora que los 3 magos mas fuertes de Fairy Tail lleguen – hablo la albina

En eso por la puerta entraron 4 siluetas, que se dejaron ver después por la Luz, los cuatro hablaron al unísono

-HEMOS VUELTO FAIRY TAIL – gritaron los cuatro bastante alegres

Las siluetas se divisaron, dejando ver lo cambiadas que esas personas estaban:

La primera silueta era de una mujer algo pequeña, de cabellos azules sujetados en una coleta, llevaba un vestido naranja hasta las rodillas acompañado por una chaqueta marrón y unos mitones, llevaba unas botas del mismo color que la chaqueta.

La segunda era la de un chico pelinegro quien llevaba un abrigo negro con detalles en plateado medio abierto dejando ver un poco su descubierto pecho, pantalones blancos y botas negras que combinaban con el abrigo.

La tercera también un chico, este era alto, musculoso y llevaba una vestidura un tanto peculiar, llevaba algo así como el abrigo de un rey, de color azul marino con detalles en dorado, tenia los brazos destapados y las manos con una especia de mitones azulinos con una insignia metálica de Fairy tail en el dorso de la mano derecha, una chalina naranja le cubría el cuello, pantalones azules claro y unas botas negras con detalles dorados. Su cabellera era alborotada y de color negro.

La cuarta era una silueta femenina de largos cabellos rubios que le llegaban a la cintura, llevaba puesto un saco de cuello largo y manga corta, azul marino con bellos adornos dorados en los bordes que se abrochaba en la parte del cuello y ombligo, dejando ver un polo con escote del mismo tono azulino pero con detalles en plateado, shorts azules también, cortos, unas medias negras decoradas de ligeros adornos florales dorados hasta la mitad de los muslos, dejando ver un poco de piel, botas azulinas con detalles en plateado hasta las rodillas. Llevaba una gran correa plateada en su cintura que se iba a un lado donde tenía su famoso látigo y sus llaves. Unos guantes que empezaban desde su antebrazo hasta sus nudillos (como mitones) con detalles dorados los cuales tenían un raro sello en el dorso de la mano.

-LEVY, GRAY, ROMEO, LUCY han vuelto – gritaron todos en el gremio abalanzándose sobre ellos.

Los cuatro nombrados no hicieron mas que sonreír, a lo lejos se veía una albina muy feliz de verlos.

Se hizo una fiesta al estilo de FAIRY TAIL dando la bienvenida a los magos recién llegados, todos estaban mas que felices sin mencionar a algunos borrachos, no era de esperarse que hubieran nuevos integrantes, dos mellizos llamados Soru y Sora se aproximaron a ella preguntándose quien seria pues parecía una princesa.

-¿Lucy-SAMA? – se preguntaron

-¿uh? – se giro para verlos

-parece una princesa – decía Sora la chica

-si, parece la princesa de un mundo encantado – decía el otro

-¿Así? – Preguntaba girándose la rubia alagada – gracias… y ¿ustedes quienes son? – pregunto

-ah somos Soru y Sora – se presentaron – llegamos hace unos meses, mucho gusto en conocerte Lucy hemos oído mucho de ti.

-ah gracias me alegro mucho – en eso se escucho el llamado de Levi - bueno chicos seguiremos hablando después – dicho esto se fue donde estaba Levi

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntaba la rubia

-Gray… - se emborracho de nuevo – decía mientras una gota resbalaba de su cabeza

-no de nuevo – dijo entre dientes – ¡GRAY! – lo llamo

-si Lucy ¿Qué pasa? Hip – preguntaba el chico semidesnudo tamaleándose

-como que ¿Qué pasa? estas borracho y… gray mira abajo – decía señalándole su ropa interior mirando arriba

-¿eh? No de nuevo – decía

-me lo llevare a su casa Levi buenas noches – dijo finalmente para tomarlo del hombro y llevárselo de ahí

-o-ok - estaba nerviosa pues que se fuera significaba quedarse sola con Gajeel quien estaba a su costado y no dejaba de mirarla.

-hmmm… - decía pensativo mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza

-¿q-que sucede? – decía nerviosa

-has cambiado… mucho enana – decía inspeccionando cada facción de su cara

-¿Así? – no selo creía

-te ves… - decía aun pensando

-¿me veo…? - pregunto entre intrigada y ansiosa

-mas madura… pero igual sigues siendo una enana – termino de hablar y puso su mano en la cabeza de Levi soltando una risita "gi ji"

-este… - decía mientras levantaba su puño en alto – me hace enojar tanto – y con eso golpeo a Gajeel y se fue molesta a otro sitio.

Por otro lado la gente no dejaba de murmurar lo mucho que Romeo se parecía a Natsu, la única diferencia era su calmado carácter, pero algo había cambiado en ese viaje al parecer Romeo se había enamorado de Lucy sentía tanta admiración por ella.

~en casa de Gray~

-supongo que costumbres son costumbres – decía la rubia dejándolo en su cama – mañana tendrá una terrible resaca – dijo en risillas

~casa de Lucy~

-wooaa – bostezo – hogar dulce hogar… aunque se siente algo solitario - decía mientras se tiraba en su cama – que bien se siente, ya se como iniciación tomare un baño

Se dirigió a su baño, tomo una larga ducha, cambio se puso la pijama y se fue a dormir.

~a la mañana siguiente 7:00am para ser exactos~

La rubia dormía plácidamente en su cama, estaba tan cómoda que no quería levantarse pero para su mala suerte Gray había entrado por la ventana ya que la puerta estaba cerrada, una vez que piso el cuarto grito;

-¡LUCY ARRIBA! TENEMOS UNA MISION – con la esperanza de despertarla lo cual funciono

Lucy se levanto cual momia resucitada, le dio una mirada fullminator a Gray para después levantarse de la mala gana y contestarle

-se puede que clase de misión ahora recién volvimos ayer y quiero dormir mas – le recrimino

-ya se pero Mirajane nos llamo – contestó

-¿nos? – luego fijo su mirada en romeo quien seguía en el borde de la ventana con una sonrisa nerviosa

-buenos días Lucy-nee – saludo

La cabeza de Lucy iba procesando la información, después de unos minutos

-¡AHHH! FUERA DE MI HABITACION – grito molesta lanzándolos por la ventana

-Lucy esperaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – grito gray cayendo a lo que a la rubia le resbalo una gota por la nuca

-quizás me pase un poco – dijo la rubia – bueno estarán bien

Se fue a bañar y cambiar para dirigirse al gremio cuando salió de su casa Gray y romeo la esperaban en la puerta, arrepentidos por el suceso anterior a lo que la maga estelar sonrió nerviosa.

-lo siento chicos vayamos a ver que quiere Mirajane – dijo

En otro lado de quien sabe donde un peli rosado caminaba cansado acompañado de un gato azul, se encontraban en algo así como un bosque, hace 3 horas que buscaban una puerta

-nee Natsu estamos perdidos ¿no? – pregunto el minino

-por supuesto que no Happy, se perfectamente donde estamos – decía el dragon slayer orgulloso – mira allá hay algo – diviso una torre –vamos

Fue corriendo pero no se dio cuenta del agujero que había en el piso

-¿ya ves? se perfectamente donde estaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito cayendo en el hoyo

-¡Natsu! – gritó el gato preocupado sosteniéndolo de los brazos

-uff eso estuvo cerca – dijo el dragon slayer

-si se nota, a ti no se te escapa nada – decía sarcástico el gato

~en el gremio~

-¿una misión de la búsqueda de un libro? – Preguntaba la rubia – me levantaron para una ¿misión de búsqueda?

-bueno algo así Lucy – decía la albina nerviosa – tienes que conseguir un libro de hechizos, ese libro le pertenecía a Mavis la primera maestra de Fairy tail y tenemos que tenerlo nosotros, otros gremios oscuros lo están buscando y ahora como eres uno de los 10 magos santos y la mas poderosa chica de Fairy tail te lo encargo pero por favor no tardes.

-aah debe ser muy importante, esta bien déjamelo a mi Mira-san - y sin mas salió del gremio seguida por sus compañeros

-Lucy te vas ¿sola? – preguntaron

-si no se preocupen – contesto en una sonrisa

-bueno Lucy-nee ahora es fuerte así que no le pasara nada – hablo romeo bastante orgulloso de "primer amor"

-tardare en llegar a esta dirección así que me tele transportaré – dijo sin mas, empezó a dibujar una estrella en el aire en dirección al piso con su dedo, recito unas palabras raras y se abrió un portal que se la trago

~de nuevo en el bosque~

-Natsu ¿Adonde vamos? – decía el gato cansado

-tenemos que llegar a esa torre – contesto señalando la torre

-falta mucho – se quejaba el gato

-es importante, debemos sacar un libro raro de ahí si queremos hallar a mi padre, ahí esta la inscripción del portal para ir adonde esta Igneel

~en el gremio una albina festejaba la aceptación de Lucy en la misión~

-jo jo esto se pondrá interesante me pregunto que hará Lucy cuando se encuentre con Natsu – festejaba la albina en su oficina.

~ahora frente a una torre se veía salir a una maga de cabellera rubia~

-por fin llegamos – festejaba un chico de cabellos rosas – happy apresu- quedo seco pues el libro que tanto buscaban lo tenia esa extraña mujer

-Natsu el libro ese lo tiene esa chica – grito happy lo que llego a oídos de la maga

-no dejare que te lleves ese libro – grito el mago de fuego

-¿eh? – "y _este que tiene debe ser de un gremio oscuro"_

La rubia se puso en guardia tele transportando el libro al gremio

(Una albina sentada en su escritorio pensando fue distraída por un libro que cayo sobre su cabeza soltando un "Lucy" en forma de fastidio)

-ojala no le haya caído en la cabeza – dijo para si misma la rubia

El mago de fuego ante tal acción se encolerizo y fue de frente a tacar a Lucy con fuego esta por su parte esquivo el golpe apareciendo en el cielo

-¿Qué rayos? – se preguntaba el mago de fuego

-¡paralisus! – grito la chica dejando paralizado al peli rosa – vaya pero que agresivo

-¿Qué rayos me hiciste? – Pregunto gritando exigiendo una explicación – "UN MOMENTO ESTA CHICA ME PARECE FAMILIAR, ¡NO PUEDE SER! Lucy" – ¿L-Lucy?

-¿uh? – _"¿y este de donde me conoce?" _Se preguntaba la maga, quien soltó el hechizo pensando que no era malo

-¡Lucy! – grito el mago esta vez abrazando a la chica quien quedo estática para después gritar

-suéltame rarito – grito la rubia tratando de alejarse

-ES Lucy – grito el gato azul alcanzando a su amigo dejándose ver ante Lucy

-¿happy? – Se pregunto la chica – entonces si tu eres happy significa que… ¡¿Natsu? – Se pregunto la maga gritando al aire asustada

-te extrañe tanto – dijo el peli rosa, dejando mas que sorprendida a la maga estelar

* * *

**HAHA AHÍ LOS DEJO SUBIRE EL OTRO CAP MAS TARDE, SUBIRE ESTOS TRES JUNTOS PORQUE ESTOY APROVECHANDO ESTE FIN DE SEMANA PARA ESCRIBIR, ASI QUE QUIZAS VEAN OTROS FIC S MIOS POR AHÍ comentarios por favor :)**


	3. Lucy, Perdoname

Hola muchas gracias a todos por comentar y en especial por el ONE-SHOT en serio pensé que no les gustaría porque no soy muy buena en esto pero me alegra que les haya gustado Lucy borracha he ah! Y…

Infinity Infinitum: gracias por preocuparte por mi que lindo de tu parte XD y me alegra que me consideres tu amiga :) y tus fics los había leído antes pero no pude comentar porque estaba en mi celular

Verónica: no te preocupes aquí te los traigo

Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan: gracias por comentar no te preocupes porque tu espera será corta

: ¿en serio te gustó mucho el cap.? ¡Gracias!

Kogarasumaru: he he si es que la inspiración llego de golpe XD gracias y no te preocupes por lo de Natsu

Sin más rodeos aquí les va el Cap. 3…

* * *

**CAP3**: LUCY PERDONAME

_**ANTERIORMENTE EN FAIRY TAIL**_

_-¿Qué rayos me hiciste? – Pregunto gritando exigiendo una explicación – "UN MOMENTO ESTA CHICA ME PARECE FAMILIAR, ¡NO PUEDE SER! Lucy" – ¿L-Lucy?_

_-¿uh? – "¿y este de donde me conoce?" Se preguntaba la maga, quien soltó el hechizo pensando que no era malo_

_-¡Lucy! – grito el mago esta vez abrazando a la chica quien quedo estática para después gritar_

_-suéltame rarito – grito la rubia tratando de alejarse_

_-ES Lucy – grito el gato azul alcanzando a su amigo dejándose ver ante Lucy _

_-¿happy? – Se pregunto la chica – entonces si tu eres happy significa que… ¡¿Natsu? – Se pregunto la maga gritando al aire asustada_

_-te extrañe tanto – dijo el peli rosa, dejando mas que sorprendida a la maga estelar_

* * *

LUCY P.O.V

El extraño chico de cabello rosado que me parecía tan familiar era bastante agresivo así que para no perjudicarme en la batalla lo paralice con uno de mis hechizos su cara me era tan conocida pero no recordaba de donde, así que simplemente lo ignore pero este de la nada dijo mi nombre, lo que me sorprendió mucho, haciendo que perdiera la concentración, al no sentir nada maligno del chico lo solté pero este se lanzo abrazándome pero ¡¿Qué tiene? – Suéltame rarito – intente separarme de sus brazos pero era muy fuerte y no pretendía soltarme estaba dispuesta a contraatacar pero oí una voz bastante familiar, era ¡¿HAPPY? Entonces llegue a la brillante conclusión si happy venia con ese chico eso significaba solo una cosa - ¡¿NATSU?

NATSU P.O.V

No podía ser la tenia ahí frente a mi era LUCY, MI LUCY, era como un sueño, estaba tan feliz de verla, había cambiado bastante, su cabello era mas largo y llevaba un extraño traje, que ahora tapaba mas su piel lo cual estaba feliz por eso, así los pervertidos esos no le verían nada de mas, no sabia que hacer, estaba inmovilizado literalmente, no sabia que había hecho pero no me podía mover de pronto la fuerza que me retenía se fue, aproveche eso para abrazarla, tenerla tan cerca, sentir su aroma, tenerla en mis brazos se sentía tan bien, quería decirle tantas cosas, como por que me fui sin ella y que la seguía amando y todo eso pero solo alcancé a decir – te extrañe tanto - estaba tan conmocionado, no me quería separar de ella por nada del mundo pero…

FIN DEL P.O.V

La chica estaba mas que sorprendida, no sabia que hacer, simplemente no se movía, pasaron unos minutos así, sin separarse, estaba claro decir que la chica parecía piedra.

_-"¡¿Pero que rayos? Como es posible, es Natsu, me esta abrazando, que coincidencia habernos encontrado, ESPERA, esto no puede ser coincidencia, esto me huele a Mirajane, ya vera cuando vuelva me las pagara por ahora…" _– la chica pensaba, intento separase del chico pero este no la dejaba, no le quedo otra mas que empezar a hablar – N-Natsu su-suéltame – le ordenaba la chica, nerviosa

-No quiero – le contesto decidido y cortante - ¿sabes? – Decía mientras suspiraba - ¿sabes cuanto tiempo espere para tenerte en mis brazos así? - le decía el mago de fuego abrazándola mas fuerte

-Natsu – la maga estelar quedo conmovida con esas palabras – y-yo también te extrañe – alcanzo a decir – pero suéltame – le indicaba – me estas abrazando muy fuerte – hablaba la chica quejándose haciendo fuerza en sus brazos contra el fornido pecho del mago.

El dragon slayer fue bajando su fuerza a lo que la maga estelar aprovecho para zafarse por completo del abrazo del chico quedando unos metros frente a el, Natsu por su parte la miraba feliz y nostálgico, quito su mirada de los ojos chocolates de la chica para fijarlos en sus labios, la chica por el contrario miraba al piso con su mirada oculta

-Lucy te extrañe mucho – decía con una enorme sonrisa – yo- el chico no pudo seguir hablando, Lucy lo interrumpió

-hmmmh… ¿enserio? Pues no me hubieras dejado en un principio – le recalco la maga algo fastidiada aun mirando al piso, ignorando por completo la presencia del gato.

-Lucy, eso no es así la verdad yo – de nuevo lo interrumpió

-Tu ¿Qué? – le refuto mirándolo esta vez a los ojos con algo de rencor que la rubia trataba de disimular - ¿ya no soy un estorbo para ti?

-No, Lucy eso no es cierto, yo dije eso por – una vez mas rubia no lo dejo hablar acabando con la paciencia del chico

-por que era débil y te molestaba pero no te preocupes ya no te molestare, ya se que me odias – dijo mirando otra vez al piso algo triste

-Lucy, eso no es cierto, yo siempre te he amado y jamás seria una molestia para mi, esa vez…– el chico había dicho esas palabras con la voz mas dulce del mundo haciendo que el corazón de Lucy diese un vuelco – hablaba por completo ignorando a su amigo quien ante la situación se fue a esconder detrás de un árbol contemplando toda la escena.

-pero, ¡¿acaso crees que te puedes aparecer de la nada y decirme eso? Como si nada hubiese pasado pero quien te crees que e- esta vez el mago interrumpió, ante esas palabras solo suspiro de cansancio quejándose en un grito ahogado de impaciencia, callándola de un beso.

La chica tenía los ojos abiertos como platos con algunas lágrimas asomándose por salir

-"_No, NO LUCY NO CAIGAS, no de nuevo_" – la rubia trataba de librarse de el pero ¿creen que Natsu la iba a dejar? No, sujeto con sus dos manos los brazos de Lucy, no soltándola mientras la maga forcejeaba por que la soltase pero lentamente fue accediendo al beso que le daba Natsu, relajando su cuerpo, haciendo que Natsu así pudiera colocar su mano izquierda gentilmente en el rostro de la rubia mientras que la derecha se posicionaba en su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, las manos de la maga estaban en su pecho pero ya no ejercían fuerza para separarlo.

_-"LUCY ¿se puede saber que rayos haces? ¿No que no caerías de nuevo? Mírate ahí, estas besando a Natsu_" – se regañaba la chica mentalmente - "_cállate_" – se contesto para luego darse la razón – _"CIERTO LUCY PARA_" – se ordeno así misma, separándose finalmente, ya que el pobre mago de fuego se quedaba sin aire.

-Lucy – hablo Natsu feliz de que la rubia le haya contestado el beso

-¡¿C-CREES Q-QUE PU-PUEDES IR BESANDO A CUALQUIERA POR AHÍ? – le requintaba bastante nerviosa y roja como un tomate.

-pero Lucy, tu no eres cualquiera – le respondía el mago con una gran sonrisa como si hubiera dado la explicación del siglo haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara aun mas echando humito por la cabeza (imagínenselo) mirando para otro lado cruzada de brazos.

-Lucy esta roja – en gato de nuevo entro en la discusión viendo que el peligro había pasado

-¡NO ES CIERTO! – exclamaba la rubia negando lo imposible.

-si Happy, y lo esta por mi – le susurraba el mago en el oído de Happy ignorando completamente el comentario de la rubia quien trataba de recuperar la compostura

-se gusssssssssssssssstan – hablo Happy con picardía como siempre – ahhh – suspiro – hace tiempo que no decía eso.

Ya la maga de nuevo tranquila y de vuelta a su normalidad, claro después de que se le bajaran los colores de la cara hablo…

-Mira Natsu yo – le interrumpió el mago

-déjame explicarte lo que paso ese día Lucy –le pedía el mago con tristeza en los ojos.

-no es necesario que me expliques – decía evitando a toda costa que el mago hablara – yo – de nuevo interrumpida (a esto se le llama Karma XD)

-LUCY YO TE AMO, NUNCA DEJE DE HACERLO – el mago le hablo en un tono más alto

-…_-"perfecto, me arruinó el discurso que iba a hacer, ¿ahora que le digo? ¿Me confieso? Yo tampoco deje de amarlo pero… y si vuelvo a salir dañada después de esto, no mejor no" _– Pensaba la maga estelar

-ese día, Lissana me había dicho que si me iba habiéndote dicho que te amaba un día y te dejaba al otro sufrirías mucho y …– "¿Lissana?" se pregunto mentalmente la rubia, le contaba mientras todos pueden ver el flashback - que mejor seria hacer que me odies – termino entristecido

-…- "_Bueno, la inteligencia no es su fuerte así que llegar a esa conclusión habría sido lo máximo que podría haber llegado su cerebro, ahora por otro lado Lissana ¿por que no lo espere a ella? Después de todo a ella también le gustaba Natsu" _

-Lucy, no se cuantas veces te tenga que repetir esto pero te ame, te amo y te seguiré amando – sentencio – y… dejarte no fue lo mejor que podría haber hecho, perdóname

-¿l-lo dices en serio? – pregunto con timidez a lo que Natsu le respondió

-si – con voz decidía, temeroso esperaba la reacción de la maga

La rubia no aguanto más y se le tiro encima abrazándolo, este la atrapo con una enorme sonrisa decorando su rostro

-te amo, te amo, te amo, TE AMO NATSU – repetía la maga abrazándolo mas fuerte y sin duda mas que feliz – _"¿adonde fue tu cordura Lucy?" _– se preguntaba la maga

Ante las palabras de Lucy, Natsu la giraba dándole vueltas en el aire, estaba tan feliz y happy volaba encima de ellos celebrando también "POR FIN" pensaba el gato.

-¡ay! Que linda la parejita – hablo una voz sarcástica, masculina y adulta interrumpiendo el momento

Natsu, la bajo con cuidado, mirando mal al hombre que horas antes había peleado con el, cabe decir que también era el hombre del que Mirajane le había avisado a Lucy.

Natsu gruño por lo bajo molesto

-maldito, ¿no te había acabado antes? – le hablaba Natsu algo fastidiado mientras Lucy analizaba la situación advirtiéndole a Natsu

-Natsu, no esta solo, hay mas personas aquí – hablo la maga mirando a todos lados

-¿eh? ¿Qué dices? – se preguntaba Lucy

-eres buena ¿eh? Debes ser Lucy, la maga de los sellos – hablo el hombre

-¿maga de los sellos? – miro Natsu extrañado a Lucy

-luego te lo explico – le contesto Lucy

Los acompañantes del hombre aparecieron rodeándolos

-que cobarde no te parece que ¿son muchos contra 3? – hablo la maga sarcástica contando a happy.

-¿Cobarde? No, no solo es precaución, tienes mala fama – hablo el hombre refiriéndose ala maga

-nee, Lucy hacemos equipo como antes – le sugirió el mago alzando su mano esperando que Lucy se la chocara

-por supuesto – acepto Lucy

~por otro lado en el gremio, oficina de la maestra~

-me pregunto porque tardara tanto – de preguntaba la maga – naah deben estar reconciliándose – sonrió la albina

~de vuelta al bosque de quien sabe donde~

-el mejor equipo de fairy tail esta de vuelta – hablo Natsu refiriéndose a la rubia, happy y el

-jooo~- canturreo el líder del grupo del gremio oscuro que estaba ahí

* * *

**cabe decir que me esforce en la reconciliacion de natsu y lucy y en especial la parte del beso asi que espero que les guste **

**ADELANTO:**

**Natsu: wow Lucy cuan fuerte te has vuelto, me siento orgulloso de que seas mi novia**

**Lucy: eh ¿eh? N-novia ¿de que estas hablando? *irónica* nunca me pediste que sea tu novia**

**Natsu: cierto, ven Lucy déjame estar cerca de ti, tengo que recuperar 3 años**

**Lucy: Natsu no espera aléjate, ¡hey!**

**Happy: se gusssssssssstan**

**Lucy: CALLATE**

**Natsu: pero si dice la verdad**

**Natsu, HAPPY, Lucy: PROXIMO CAPITULO, CAMBIOS**

**comentarios? criticas, sugerencias cualquier cosa comenten por favor ... XD gracias por leer **


	4. cambios en batalla

**los personajes no me pertenecen si no lucy y natsu estarian juntos desde el principio hehehe, le pretencen a HIRO- MASHIMA SAMA**

**Wow soy tan feliz XD jamás pensé que llegaría al 4to cap. de este fic, agradezco muchísimo a todos los que leyeron y comentaron mi fic, (también cuentan los que leyeron y no comentaron) especialmente a:**

**Veronica: muchas gracias y me alegra que te haya gustado, espero cumplir con tus expectativas en la pelea.**

**Akumy-chan: si yo leí tu fic y te deje un largo comentario, en serio lo adore me encanto, no me había dado cuenta, supongo que de ahí habré sacado la idea principal, pero mucho antes estaba pensando y el titulo iba a ser la desaparición de Natsu, pero lo cambie, disculpas pero no te preocupes como agradecimiento te dedicare este capitulo del fic por la inspiración que me diste.**

**Akumy-chan: como lo siento, no quise que te doliera el corazón, pero gracias por el comentario espero que estés bien.**

**Akariharukaze1: gracias por resolver mi duda creí que los hacia muy cortos XD gracias por el aviso y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado**

**Kogarasumaru: muchas gracias en serio me esforcé, me siento aliviada de no haberte decepcionado.**

**Infinity Infinytum: bueno… pues que decir siempre eres el primero lo que me alegra bastante, gracias por tu apoyo continuo, y también por el comentario en mi otro ONE-SHOT y ¿en serio? Te gusto, muchas gracias espero que este cap. también sea de tu agrado.**

**Quiero también decir que no se me dan muy bien las peleas así que si decepciono a alguien LO SIENTO MUCHO pero daré lo mejor de mi, y también quiero decir QUE DEDICO ESTE CAP A AKUMY-CHAN por su fic tan inspirador.**

**Sin mas aquí esta el capitulo…**

* * *

**Cap4:** Cambios (batalla)

**ANTERIORMENTE EN FAIRY TAIL**

_-nee, Lucy hacemos equipo como antes – le sugirió el mago alzando su mano esperando que Lucy se la chocara _

_-por supuesto – acepto Lucy _

_-el mejor equipo de fairy tail esta de vuelta – hablo Natsu refiriéndose a la rubia, happy y el _

_-jooo~- canturreo el líder del grupo del gremio oscuro que estaba ahí – pues empecemos…_

* * *

El hombre dio la señal para que gremio empezara a atacar a Lucy y Natsu, quienes se separaron quedando cada uno luchando por su lado con 10 magos, obviamente Happy se encontraba ayudando a Natsu, al parecer esto era lo que quería Drakos (el líder de ese gremio oscuro) quien sonrió satisfecho.

-Perfecto – grito frenéticamente – los tengo justo donde quería – hablo con satisfacción

-¿uh? – fue lo que contestaron ambos al unísono mientras se encontraban rodeados por los magos.

-¡Joru-nii! – grito el hombre, apareciendo una versión pequeña de el, tenia el pelo negro jalando para morado, piel clara y unos ojos que eran tapados por unos lentes negros en cambio su hermano mayor (drakos) los tenia de un tono negro sin lentes.

-si Aniki (hermano mayor) – contesto el chico colocándose al lado del hombre – yo me encargo de la rubia – dijo mirándola de manera divertida

-…- no contesto solo sonrió para si – entonces el peli rosa es mío – hablo y así su equipo se fue dejando a los hermanos Temppu.

-no sabia que tenias un hermano - hablo el dragon slayer – da igual, Lucy y yo los venceremos.

-¿Natsu? Dijiste que había peleado con uno de ellos – pregunto la rubia

-si con el grandote – señalo al hombre – ese viejo de ahí

-¡que no soy viejo! Pedazo de inútil- le contesto fastidiado

-¡eh! Cuidado con tus palabras – le contesto Natsu

-bien déjense de hablar y prepárense – sentencio el pelinegro

El chico de cabellos azabache (Joru) se dirigió con gran rapidez a enfrentar a Lucy, Natsu iba a ir a pelear con ella para ayudarla pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio la mano alzada de su "compañera" indicándole que no se metiera a lo que con dudas accedió pero no tardo mucho pues su contrincante también se le hizo presente

-es de mala educación no prestar atención a tu contrincante – dijo irónicamente atacando a Natsu quien lo esquivo

-¡cállate eso no existe!... bueno no creo – esto lo ultimo lo dijo pensando para después volver a ser atacado.

-no me ataques cuando estoy pensando – hablo Natsu quejándose

-a perdón ¿interrumpí tu debate mental? – le pregunto burlón

-bastardo – no paso ni un segundo y Natsu ya le había estampado un buen golpe en el estomago del pelinegro – ¿y ahora? – le pregunto con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro

El pelinegro se levanto sin aire, respirando tranquilamente para después retroceder unos paso e invocar su magia, la de armadura convirtiendo su cuerpo en piedra.

-¡¿pero que rayos? – Replico Natsu – eso no me lo mostraste antes

-muy bien, así esta mejor ahora si puedo pelear en serio – sonrió el hombre

-OH esto solo lo pone más interesante, ¡estoy encendido! – grito Natsu prendiéndose en llamas dispuesto a atacar

~por otro lado en la batalla de Lucy~

-me da pena acabar con una chica tan linda como tu pero bueno ordenes son ordenes ¿no? – hablaba el chico con simpleza mientras re ojeaba a Lucy sonriente

- lo mismo digo, pero no te la dejare fácil – hablo llevando una de su mano a su cinturón donde llevaba sus llaves, sacando la llave de Capricornio, Leo y Taurus.

-¡ah! Tenia razón tu eras esa maga estelar, da igual acabare contigo – le dijo colocándose unos guantes de lo cuales salían aire.

-¿un mago de aire? – "_que rara magia_" pensaba Lucy

-muy bien empecemos – decía mientras de dirigía a Lucy, en eso aparecieron los tres mencionados anteriormente, Loki fácilmente bloqueo los ataques del mago haciéndolo retroceder, en eso Capricornio y Taurus se dispusieron a atacar, haciéndose así una batalla entre espíritus estelares y el mago de aire.

Cabe decir también que los espíritus de Lucy estaban bastante cambiados, por el lado de Taurus ya no usaba esa ropa, llevaba una distinta que iba en conjunto con la de Lucy, y ya no llevaba una hacha sino ahora solo unos guantes de metal de los que salían rayos, Capricornio seguía igual solo que ahora era mas rápido, Loki cambio bastante, su magia se había vuelto mas poderosa por lo que Lucy había mejorado, lo que ahora con un solo golpe bastaba para dejar inconsciente a cualquiera.

El mago de aire se estaba cansando así que retrocedió unos pasos, volviendo así los espíritus a la posición inicial (delante de Lucy)

-no me parece justo, tu no estas luchando – se quejo el mago – así que entonces dejare de jugar contigo, alrededor del mago empezó a salir aire que al parecer cortaba todo a su paso, volviéndose mas rápido y agresivo.

-¿crees que dejare que toques a Lucy? – hablo Loki contraatacando al enemigo con un escudo de Luz.

-primero pasaras por nosotros – indico Capricornio

-no, esta bien si el niño quiere que juegue también lo hare, gracias chicos – hablo agradeciendo indicándoles que cerraría su puerta, para después alzar su mano al aire, diciendo unas palabras extrañas;

-Realis Kratus Iris, yo te invoco, alma de la guerrera – en sus ojos aparecieron unas raras escrituras sorprendiendo al mago de aire, en un intento en vano de intervenir fue lanzado en el sentido contrario por la fuerza de lo que rodeaba a Lucy, en eso Lucy salió de una niebla, brillaba en una luz dorada y sus ojos no eran de su color natural, sino que ahora eran también dorados, los guantes que llevaba también brillaron (acuérdense tenían una escritura)

-¿mejor? Ahora si déjate de juegos – hablo la maga decidida desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás del chico posicionando su mano en la espalda de este, lanzándolo unos 40 metros al frente.

-¿Qué demonios eres? – inquirió el chico asustado a lo que la maga le respondió sonriente

-una maga de Fairy Tail – contesto orgullosa

El chico aun en el piso y bastante sorprendido sonrió, lo que noto Lucy pensando "¿y este que se trae?"

-¡HE! Nada mal rubiecita ahora es mi turno – colocando sus dos manos en el piso haciendo todo volar, explotar haciendo que la tierra se rajara y Lucy desapareciendo de ahí para aparecer flotando en al aire, a lo que el mango la siguió empezando así una lucha en el aire a máxima velocidad, mano a mano, ambos eran fuertes, pero de pronto Lucy oyó un grito aproximarse a ella.

-¡aaAAAAHHHHH! – era Natsu quien había sido lanzado por su contrincante cayendo encima de Lucy haciendo que esta descendiera con el peli rosa encima.

-¡¿Natsu? Se pregunto la maga sorprendida quitándoselo de encima cuidadosamente

-¡ah! Hola Lucy ¿Cómo te va? – sonrió el mago saludando

-NADA DE HOLA ¿Qué PASO? – Le grito – por lo que veo no te va muy bien

-no, si estoy de maravilla, solo Salí volando – respondía seguro el mago de fuego - ¿y a ti? tus ojos

-pues me iba bien hasta que llegaste volando y es un hechizo – le contesto la maga

-ah lo siento Lucy – se disculpo

-¡Natsu! – gritaba el minino que salía tras el en su búsqueda – oh Lucy también esta aquí

-NO ME GUSTA SER IGNORADO – grito el chico que flotaba coloco sus manos enfrente suyo apareciendo un sello azul para después salir un tornado de aire que salió disparado en dirección a Lucy y Natsu.

Lucy solo alzo su mano apareciendo un sello que absorbió por completo el tornado, dejando tanto al enemigo como a Natsu y Happy atónitos.

El mago de fuego silbó con admiración – wow Lucy que poder – a lo que la maga inmediatamente se ruborizo… pero no todo momento dura para siempre apareció el enemigo de Natsu, todo quemado y a duras penas caminando, pero aun con su cuerpo de roca, su hermano (el contrincante de Lucy) apareció a su lado, ambos viéndose la heridas del otro, el hermano menor que peleaba minutos antes con Lucy, tenia todo su cuerpo gastado y con moretones pero aun conservando los lentes puesto, mientras Natsu, Lucy y happy se quedaban expectantes. Los dos hermanos comieron una especie de pastillas curándose todas las heridas en batallas.

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS? ¿Qué CARAJOS COMIERON? – Hablo Natsu furioso – ESO NO SE VALE

-pastillas de restitución de magia, eso es ilegal – hablo la maga

-y ¿Qué? – Hablaron los dos

- ahora estamos mejor, ¿continuamos? – hablo el hermano menor

-rayos, esto se pondrá difícil – murmuraba Natsu – nee, Lucy ¿cambiamos de puestos? A ti te ira mejor con la roca esa y a mi con este – decía recordando como le había ido con un mago de aire antes (cap. 17 del anime)

-tienes razón, hecho – acepto la maga – suerte – le susurro en el oído a Natsu recibiendo un "no te preocupes" de parte de el para después desaparecer y atacar al mago de piedra.

-AHORA SI ES JUSTO, MOSCA – hablo Natsu refiriéndose al mago que flotaba – HAPPY – le indico

-AYE SIR – le contesto el gato elevándolo a la altura del chico – agárrate fuerte Natsu, max speed – indico volando a toda velocidad para después soltarlos en dirección al mago quien lo esquivo con facilidad, pero Natsu no se queda atrás no pasaron 3 años por gusto, paro su caída con un sello de magia de fuego, parándose de lo mas normal sobre ella, para luego impulsarse de nuevo con fuego hacia el dando un golpe de puños entre ambos.

-nada mal, el famoso dragon slayer de fuego debes ser tu – le hablo el pelinegro, ambos separándose

-wow, no sabia que era tan famoso – sonrió para de nuevo atacar

-esa rubia ¿es tu chica? – le pregunto con picardía

-q-que te importa maldito – le contesto Natsu entre avergonzado y molesto

-bueno ya que el plan va bien, y tu chica esta con mi hermano no hay ningún problema, así que me retiro – le indico dándose la espalda pero Natsu con su agilidad le dio una patada en la espalda

-karyuu no tsurugi Kaku (creo que era así no me acuerdo) – tirándolo al piso - ¿DE QUE HABLAS?

El chico sonrió maléficamente desapareciendo del lugar, dejando a Natsu en duda, quien no dudo en buscar a su rubia

-¡happy! Ubícame a Lucy – le indico a su amigo quien volaba

-AYE, ESTA PELEANDO CON EL HONBRE ROCA – le grito – WOW Lucy SABE PELEAR – decía mientras admiraba con la rubia luchaba con el mago de piedra.

-llévame con ella - Natsu se sentía orgulloso de su chica pero algo le preocupaba, el vuelo no tardo ni 2 minutos pues happy ahora volaba mas rápido, Natsu hizo un sello en el cual se paro observando desde arriba la batalla de la maga y el enemigo, y hasta ahora no había señales del mago de aire.

Natsu y Happy miraban expectantes y sorprendidos la escena.

-¡CARCEL DE PIEDRA! – conjuro el mago

-¡escudo divino! – Se defendió la maga con sus brazos a los lados – ¡castigo estelar! – indico la maga alzando su mano derecha en dirección al cielo, mas o menos por donde estaban Natsu y happy mirando dejándolos espantados por el rozamiento del conjuro , de ahí descendió un rayo que cayo directo en el mago haciendo que se electrocutara (se preguntaran como la piedra es conductible a la electricidad, bueno imaginen que es posible) la piel de roca del hombre se quebró dejando ver su piel original – mmm así que solos es una coraza, perfecto. – la maga desapareció posicionándose detrás del mago como anteriormente lo hizo con el mago de aire, tenia su mano derecha apoyada en la espalda del hombre y la otra mano izquierda a su otro lado, usándola como soporte – URANOS… METRIA – (la ventaja de estos 3 años era que Lucy ya podía hacer ese conjuro con mas rapidez y eficacia), ante el conjuro de la maga un sello apareció encima del hombre aplicando una especia de luz sobre el, dejándolo completamente inconsciente, Lucy ya cansada se apoyo en el suelo, en eso escucho unos aplausos dirigió su mirada arriba y ahí estaba Natsu parado sobre un sello de fuego felicitándola, se sentía orgulloso y feliz pues se había dado cuenta que en estos 3 largos años alejado de ella, esta había cambiado bastante, tenia su carácter y todo pero ahora era mas fuerte, mas linda.

-wow cuanto haz cambiado Lucy – le indico

-si, Lucy es mas fuerte – dijo happy – y d amas miedo – esto lo dijo con una cara de horror

-he - la maga solo sonrió pues había gastado bastante de su poder mágico – tu no te quedas atrás – le dijo señalando el sello a lo que el mago también sonrió orgulloso pero su rostro cambio al ver al mago de aire aparecer detrás de la maga.

-Lucy CUIDADO – gritaron ambos a lo que la maga se giro quedando frente a frente al mago de aire quien tenia dos dedos de sus manos posicionados en su frente diciendo unas palabras para luego gritar

-¡apode ración de mente! – hablo en mago, este se había sacado los lentes que antes llevaba puestos dejando ver sus profundos ojos plateados.

-¡LUCY! NOOOO – grito el mago de fuego dirigiéndose a atacar al mago de aire pero fue detenido por ¡¿Lucy? – Lucy, ¿Qué HACES?

-…- no contesto estaba bajo el conjuro del mago de aire quien reía enérgicamente feliz, la maga estelar se encontraba en frente del mago de aire dispuesta a defenderlo inconscientemente.

-Natsu, esta bajo el poder de ese – hablo happy

-¿Qué? – el pobre no entendía la situación

-esta bajo un trance, mira sus ojos – estos estaban vacíos pero aun así dorados, pues lucy aun mantenía su hechizo de invocación de almas – ¡ese le hizo algo!

-MALDITA SEA, DESGRACIADO QUE LE HICISTE – grito desesperado atacándolo otra vez y de nuevo siendo contraatacado por Lucy

-jajajajajajajajaja – festejaba el enemigo – y ¿ahora que harás? ¿la mataras?

Ambos miraron mal al mago contrincante pensando en una solución

* * *

**¿QUE TAL, ESTA MAS INTERESANTE? no se preocupen en el prox habra nalu pero un nalu un tanto extraño, tambien creo que habra otra cosa mas que posiblemente les interese, Espero que haya sido de su agrado, gracias por leer y los dejo con un adelanto**

**PROXIMO CAP: NATSU VS ¡¿Lucy? **

**Natsu: Lucy nooo ¡ya para! no pelees, no contra mi **

**Lucy: …- "no, no quiero herir a Natsu, basta"**

**Natsu: no me queda otra... continuara **

**~ESCENARIO DE PERSONAJES Y ESCRITORA~**

**Natsu: ya ves lo que ocasionas Lucy **

**Lucy: yo? Que culpa tengo que a nuestra escritora se le ocurran cosas locas**

**Natsu: cierto, ¿oye que te pasa por que nos haces pelear?**

**Yo: hahaha espérense a ver como se las arreglan muajajaja **

**natsu y lucy: que miedo **

**yo: ¿eh? dijeron algo *aura asesina sosteniendo un boligrafo y un papel***

**natsu y lucy: no nada! **


	5. Natsu vs ¡¿Lucy!

Veronica: muchas gracias, lo mío no es acción, he pero me esforzare…

akariharukaze12: gracias por el apoyo, y si yo también quería espero que te guste el cap.

Simca90: gracias…¿partes? Hehehe no se de que me hablas pero gracias por el consejo.

fairytail2012: gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado

Kogarasumaru: gracias espero que sea de tu agrado

Infinity Infinytum: cuando leí tu review me puse muy triste… dijiste que no te gusto pero para nada, pero luego que si así que bueno estoy confundida espero que te guste este…

Bueno sin más aquí les traigo el cap.

Capitulo05: Natsu vs ¡¿Lucy?!

_**ANTERIORMENTE EN FAIRY TAIL**_

_-Wow cuanto haz cambiado Lucy _

_-si, Lucy es más fuerte y da más miedo _

– _tu no te quedas atrás _

_-Lucy CUIDADO – _

_-¡apode ración de mente! – _

_-¡LUCY! NOOOO, Lucy, ¿Qué HACES? _

_-…- _

_-esta bajo un trance, mira sus ojos _

_-¡¿MALDITA SEA, DESGRACIADO QUE LE HICISTE?!_

_-jajajajajajajajaja y ¿ahora que harás?- dijo acercándose a la rubia, tomándola del mentón acercándola a su rostro, con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿la mataras? Lastima que alguien tan bella muera ¿no? – sonrió burlón aun mirando los vacios ojos de Lucy._

-¡maldita sea! – Maldijo el dragon slayer mostrando su dentadura poniéndose en pose de pelea - ¡déjala en paz! – Grito molesto encendiendo sus puños en fuego amenazante, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre el enemigo, gritando eufóricamente - ¡MALDITO!

-bien, veamos que puede hacer esta maga, ¡Lucy! – Ordeno, la susodicha alzo su mano, dijo algunas palabras en lengua extranjera y apareció una barrera, dejando a Natsu fuera de esta – bien, bien, me podrías ser útil, muy bien, que la verdadera pelea ¡comience! – Grito eufórico para después reír frenéticamente - ¡Lucy! – nuevamente ordeno, la nombrada desactivo la barrera y ataco a Natsu, era una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Natsu lo único que hacia era esquivar sus movimientos, no la quería lastimar.

-¡Lucy! ¡Para! ¡SOY YO, NATSU! – la rubia paro en seco, por un momento pero después continuo, Happy noto esto, fue donde su compañero, cerca y le dijo;

-Natsu, a Lucy le queda algo de conciencia, ¡has algo! – grito desesperado, intento ayudarlo pero fue en vano, Natsu hablaba con su amigo al ritmo que se defendia y esquivaba.

-¿conciencia? ¿Qué se supone que es eso? – estaba confundido no entendía, nada - ¿me puede escuchar? – pregunto obviando el consejo de su amigo gatuno.

-si, creo que si – asintió inseguro

Natsu, sin que se diese cuenta, Lucy le dio un golpe seco en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire por un momento, sin embargo alcanzo a esquivar el golpe siguiente – ¡rayos! así no me le podre acercar – hablo pensativo, tocándose donde lo golpeo segundos antes

-¡Lucy! ¡Basta de juegos! – indico el pelinegro, diciendo unas palabras en otro idioma, aparecieron unas escrituras en el cuerpo de Lucy, en su frente y brazos

-¡Lucy!– grito preocupado cuando oyó el gemido de su rubia, al parecer esas marcas quemaban su piel, sin embargo no reaccionaba, sus ojos seguían sin vida como las de un títere

La rubia paro en seco, tenia sus ojos ocultos en su flequillo, Natsu se le iba acercando lentamente, luego de repente la maga alzo su rostro, al parecer recitaba algo - … ¡divino castigo estelar! – de la nada el cielo se oscureció, la maga tenia su mano alzada al cielo para después apuntarlo hacia Natsu, quien retrocedió unos pasos, luego sintió un fuerte choque eléctrico.

-¡AHHHHH! – grito aun en su lugar, sentía un gran dolor, sentía que su cuerpo se quemaba, extraño, como podía pasar si el era un mago de fuego, eso no era fuego era una especia de rayo de magia azul, lo inmovilizo, después de terminar el ataque, cayo al piso arrodillado, humo salía de su cuerpo, podía defenderse pero no se atrevía a dañar a Lucy, su mas preciada Lucy, eso nunca, antes prefería estar muerto, Happy contemplaba la escena asustado sin poder hacer nada, corrió donde su amigo pero una ventisca de aire lo saco de ahí, mientras el chico en el piso pronunciaba entrecortadamente el nombre de su amada – L-lu-cy… l-Lucy… ¿Qué no… me reconoces? – no podía respirar bien, la maga estaba parada en frente de el, esperando ordenes

-eso es, ¡termínalo! ¡Ya! – Indico - ¡jajajajajajajajaja! – reía a carcajadas mirando satisfecho la escena

-… - la maga alzo su mano derecha al cielo, esta vez recitando otro hechizo -…88 estrellas…

– Soy yo… - la joven seguía recitando "¡Uranos…!" - ¡Natsu! – grito a todo pulmón tocando su pecho, tratando de levantarse tomando su mano izquierda, "Met…" la rubia se detuvo, se escucho como una especie de latido, los ojos de la rubia volvieron a su color y retomo la conciencia pronunciando el nombre del mago

-¡N-Nat…su! ¡Natsu! – recobro por completo la conciencia, miro sus manos y a su alrededor - ¿q-que me paso? – pregunto confundida, lo miro y estaba muy mal herido, pero aun así sonreía, luego recordó, todo lo que hizo, abrió sus ojos como platos horrorizada, se tapo el rostro, sollozaba triste tirándose al piso abrazándolo – y-yo l-lo siento mucho, Natsu, perdóname – lloraba en su pecho - ¡lo siento mucho! – se quebró y lloro como nunca, se sentía mal, culpable, se sentía una basura, cuantas veces Natsu la había protegido, y ella terminaba haciéndole, eso.

-e-esta bien… - respiraba agitadamente - no importa, me alegro de que vuelvas… a ser tu… ¡itte! – ahogo un quejido, le dolía moverse, pero aun así la abrazo con todas la fuerzas que tenia, cierto personaje, estaba mas que molesto, refunfuñaba, que rayos había pasado, nadie podía salir de su conjuro, estaba frustrado.

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo…? ¡Maldita! A ver si te sales de esta – elevo su mano en dirección a Lucy y cerro su puño

-¡AHHHHHHHH! – se escucho a Lucy gritar separando a Natsu de ella de un empujón, esta se retorcía en el piso, como si le doliera todo el cuerpo - ¡NO! ¡Basta! –exclamaba.

Marcas, rojas, esta vez aparecieron por todo su cuerpo, en su rostro aparecieron unas peculiares, debajo de sus ojos parecidas a las de jerall, solo que estas eran de un profundo tono rojizo y eran en ambos lados – ¡n-Natsu! – pronunciaba tirada en el piso, tratando de alcanzarlo, este miraba con horror la escena, sin pensarlo se acerco, estaba apunto de tomar su mano, pero apareció una especie de aura morada a su alrededor, separándolos, la rubia se levanto, de la nada cual zombie, no podía controlar su cuerpo, lagrimas salían de sus preciosos ojos café.

-¡Lucy! ¡¿Qué le haces?! – exclamo molesto al enemigo

-así será mucho mas divertido, ¿no crees? – este poseía un poder parecido al de los sirvientes de Hades, la chica que poseía la mano que podía controlar cualquier cuerpo, Lucy luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no acercarse a Natsu, no lo quería lastimar, no de nuevo, mas lagrimas aparecían, nuevamente, invocaba el conjuro de "uranos metria" no lo recitaba, es mas no salía palabra alguna de su boca, el ataque solo se formaba en sus manos

-no quiero ¡basta! ¡No! ¡Natsu! – este estaba inmóvil sin saber que hacer, entonces se le ocurrio una idea – natsu, ¡vamos atacame! Si haces eso no podre formar el conjuro ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡hazlo! – le ordeno, el mago no podia, no queria hacerle daño

-¡no! ¡no te hare daño! – inquirio el mago retrocediendo, alejandose de lucy

-natsu, ¡por favor! – le grito desesperada faltaba poco para que ella atacara – ¡natsu!

-¡no puedo! – grito cerrando sus puños con fuerza

-a este paso tu…- fue cortada por natsu

-no, ¿sabes… - le hablo melancolico

-¿uh? Natsu saldras lastimado – lloraba en desesperacion con su mano apontandole

-¡no me importa! Prefiero eso antes que perderte ¡¿sabes que tan importante eres para mi?! – le grito molesto y decidido

-…- la maga estelar callo, no dijo ni una palabra mas, se escucho una voz provenir de los cielos – "… 88 estrellas, aceptado" NOOOOOOOOOO – grito desesperada la rubia sujetando su mano derecha con la izquierda haciendo fuerza, sin mas que hacer hablo – Natsu, yo confio enti, se que no me lastimaras, ¡tu tambien eres importante para mi! Por eso….¡hazlo! – grito finalmente, natsu reacciono, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y dijo;

-bien – acepto –si confias en mi, tendre que hacerlo – sin mas corrio con su puño en fuego, dudoso ataco en el estomago, dejandola sin aire, esta se dejo caer en sus brazos y sonrio feliz

-gracias – estaba feliz recupero el aire pero no todo podia salir bien - ¡ah! – ahogo un quejido - ¿q-que? – se pregunto, su cabeza, sentia que le iba a explotar - ¡ahhh! Mi cabeza – gritaba tocandosela, y agarraba fuerte a natsu de su chaleco, las marcas desaparecian, el dolor ceso y… se desmayo.

-¡Lucy! ¡oi! Lucy – hablo asustado cargandola

-esto no ha terminado, dragon slayer – hablo el enemigo para despues desaparecer, natsu tenia su vista posada en el muy amenazante, no hay que decir que estaba mas que furioso, poso su mirada en lucy, quien al parecer dormia, la cargo hasta mas adentro del bosqu, la recosto y atendio, estaba despierto y al pendiente, ya se habia hecho de noche, asi que la acosto encima suyo, y la abrazo como si la fuese a perder, despues de todo tenia un mal presentimiento.

Se hizo de dia, el peli rosado escuchaba voces, pero eran conocidas, abrio lentamente sus ojos, vio a cierto pelinegro de ojos azules y saco blanco que lo miraba con recelo y a su lado una pequeña peliazul de vestido naranja, cobro consciencia y se sorprendio eran Gray y Levy.

-¡al fin abres los ojos! – hablo fastidiado el mago de hielo cruzado d ebrazos sentado en una silla al lado de la cama del peli rosa, este se fijo en donde estaba y como estaba.

Estaba en la enfermeria del gremio, bendado de brazos y pecho descubierto, se alarmo al ver que lucy no estaba, al parecer gray lo noto

-ella esta aqui – se paro y corrio la cortina que estaba a su lado, dejando ver una cama al lado de la suya donde lucy estaba recostada, vendada, de la cabeza y brazo derecho, habi ausado mucha de su magia – no debio ir, despues de todo tu estabas ahí – hablo molesto, al parecer mirarlo le causaba fastidio

-¡oye! ¿Qué te pasa? Hielito – busco pelea de forma traviesa como antes, pero en vez de eso recibio una mirada fulminante por parte de este

-no cambias, sigues con tu inmadurez – sin duda estaba molesto – lucy me importa mucho, jamas te olvido, y cuando por fin te encuentra, mira como la traes – hablo entredientes, sin mas salio y cerro la puerta, el peli rosa simplemente quedo en shock, giro su rostro y miro a lucy, se sentia mal, no pudo hacer nada

-lucy – murmuro acercandose a ella – perdoname – le dijo, era el momento mas dulce, tomo su mano y le beso el dorseo de esta, poso su mano en su cabello rubio acariciandolo, de repente aparecio un chico muy parecido a el, misma forma de vestir, solo que su cabello el negro, entro tan rapido y gritando en voz alta

-¡Lucy-nee! – fue directo a abrazarla, tirando al que estaba ahí sin que se diese cuenta - ¿estas bien? ¿Qué te paso? Lucy~- hablaba preocupado pero cuando vio a quien habia tirado de la cama, se callo, lo miro de barrida y sus ojos se humedecieron

-natsu-nii – murmuro – cuanto tiempo – hablo calmado

-¿Quién…? ¿romeo? – pregunto indesiso – jeje cuanto cresiste – dijo levantandose – te pareces a alguien – dijo con su brazos cruzados atrás

-hehe lo se, a ti, natsu-nii siempre te admire – le dijo dando una de sus mejores sonrisas – pero… ¿Por qué? Lucy esta asi – pregunto

-ah pues…- entro una albina por la puerta, con unos papeles en la mano

-eso te lo contara despues, primero hablara conmigo, vamos ami oficina natsu – le ordeno

-¿mira? ¿oficina? ¡¿eres la nueva mestra?! – despues de esto solo la siguio

-umh – asintio sonriente y preocupada – tengo que hablar contigo, natsu solo asintio serio

Romeo por otro lado solo miraba a lucy, recostada en la cama, vio como iba tomando consciencia, abrio sus ojos y lo miro, este sonrio feliz

-lucy-nee, despertaste – hablo

-¿lucy? ¿Quién es lucy? – pregunto la maga confundida sujetando su cabeza, con rostro palido y sus ojos apagados y apenas se oia la voz

-lucy-nee, que hablas, pero si soy romeo jeje – rio nervioso pensando que se trataba de una broma de ella

Lo… siento, yo… no te conosco – romeo abrio sus ojos como platos, asustado y mudo

BUENO AHÍ QUEDA, LA VERDADERA PELEA DE NATSU Y LUCY AUN NO SE DIO, PUES ESTO SERA EN EL PROX CAP, VEAN NATSU TENDRA QUE DECIDIR ENTRE SALVAR A SUS COMPAÑEROS MATANDO A LUCY O SALVARLA ¿LO HARA? ¿LA MATARA? ¿Qué PASARA? SE VERA EL VERDADERO AMOR EN EL CAP QUE SIGUE, ESPERENLO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO PUES ES ALGO TRISTE EL CAP

Espero sus comentarios, por favor no sean tan severos…

**ADELANTO**

Levy: el alma de lucy y sus recuerdos estan bajo el control de el

Gray: hay que hacer algo

Romeo: pero que, esto ahora solo es entre natsu y lucy

Natsu y lucy se enfrentan

Natsu: lo siento mucho…

Gray, levy, romeo: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !


End file.
